<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red like cherry, blue like blueberry by Cloudyjongho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197363">Red like cherry, blue like blueberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho'>Cloudyjongho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The danger in your eyes AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Eric’s family are assholes, Fluff, Future, Kisses, M/M, The year 2220, but Eric’s a bad bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the level of danger you are is judged by the color of your eyes, Eric with his red eyes feels miserable and wronged.</p><p>Luckily, a beautiful man with blue eyes can see past the system and Eric's eye color.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The danger in your eyes AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red like cherry, blue like blueberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshomaruu/gifts">sesshomaruu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric wasn't a jealous person per se. He really wasn't. </p><p>He never threw tantrums over toys, clothes or newest versions of microchip phones. He was content with having everything a little cheaper. He loved second-hand clothing, not the expensive Gucci or Prada.</p><p>But when it came to his eyes, the jealousy was thick. It was thicker than the smoke separating Seoul from the sun and the sky. It was bitter, so, so bitter, that even a lemon felt like candy.</p><p>In the year of 2220, only the color of your eyes mattered.</p><p>Your weight didn't matter. Your height didn't matter. Your skin color could be anything from yellow to white to completely black or pink. You could love whoever you wanted, even your own bed.</p><p>But your eyes. Your eyes told your whole life.</p><p>The four colors were blue, green, brown and red. The color of your eyes told people how dangerous you were, how much you could hurt someone. How bad things were you ready to do to get what you wanted.</p><p>The Blues — the Blues were the beautiful people with blue eyes. They were the kings, queens and non-binary royalties. They had it all; they were adored and loved like no one else in this world. Everything was for them, the world was for them. If your eyes were blue, you were autonomically the highest breed of human you could be. You had the whole world in your hands. You were the level zero of danger, the type that couldn't hurt even a fly. Getting a job? It was as easy as walking. All they needed to do was to show their blue eyes, and everything was handed to them. Most of the Blues worked as models, idols or any kind of persons that needed to be shown to the whole country.</p><p>The color green was level one of danger. They were under the Blues, but still above everyone else. They were respected, but didn't have the access to everything in the world. The Greens could hurt you a little, like a tiny prick of a needle. But it was nothing large. Most of the Greens worked with the Blues as something that could be shown a little, but not much. </p><p>The Browns were the level two. They were essential for the humankind. All Browns worked as engineers and technicians. There was no other way for them to work, they were the brains, they were the smart ones. Of course the Blues were smart too — they were perfect — but Browns, they, they were the real ones. But they were okay. Just okay, not even good. They were looked down on, but just a little, because the Browns could hurt you, they could beat you up. But Browns were Browns. They lived their life and everyone higher lived their life, knowing they were something better.</p><p>The red color was the level 5 of danger. Not three or four, but five. They were the ultimate monsters. They were the ones that could kill. The ones that could torture you for hours and not feel the slightest feeling of remorse. Everyone hated them. In fact, they were so hated, that the government sent every single one to military camps when they were discovered. The Reds were used as human soldiers, even if robots ruled nowadays. The reds were so low, that even dogs were more appreciated. </p><p>The color of your eyes first revealed itself when you turned 8. As a child it didn't matter that much. Well, the Reds were still hated and told to stay away from. But when you turned 18 — you needed to register yourself. You went to a register-centre, had a doctor's check and you were guided towards your line of work. The Blues to be a model or something stupid but still needed, the Greens to do something stupid with the Blues or to do something else, the Browns to go to school to study engineering. The Reds? To the camps that made them literal monsters. Well, they were monsters in the eyes of other people anyways, even if they hadn't done anything, so it didn't matter. </p><p>Eric's mom was one of the prettiest women Eric had ever seen. She had vibrant, dark blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that made her look like a foreign princess. She posed for at least three different skincare brands and probably double as much to some clothing brands.</p><p>Eric's father looked like an absolute wet dream of every girl and gay. He was the opposite of Eric's mom. His skin was a bit tanned, his hair was dark brown, almost dark enough to be black. His eyes were light blue — so strikingly pretty against his tan skin and the trimmed beard he sported. He was devilishly handsome, and posed for Calvin Klein and tons of other sexy photoshoots.</p><p>Eric's big brother, older than him by a year, was also a Blue. Jeno was handsome as well, inheriting the muscular jaw and face structure from his dad. He was a dad's boy by his genetics. Jeno was good at everything, he loved doing sports and he was hot, pale and an absolute prince charming that could turn the tables by letting a smirk take over the smile and shrugging on the leather jacket he always wore if he wasn't acting like a good boy. Jeno continued what his parents did, posing as a model, even going as far as rapping and dancing.</p><p>The color of your eyes was usually inheritated from your parents, because you were taught well from the beginning. Eric's parents were both Blues, so was Jeno, so why did red eyes stare back when Eric looked at the mirror?</p><p>Eric was a Red. He didn't know why had he been cursed like this, with this disease, but it was a part of him he could never change. He was a Red.</p><p>When Eric's eye color was revealed when he turned 8, his parents and relatives had been so shocked that they had sent him to the doctor. However, nothing was wrong with him, he just was a Red. After some fights between Eric's parents, they decided that Eric had to change his name from Lee Youngjae to Sohn Eric. Eric's parents paid the doctor to be quiet, and they faked the death of Lee Youngjae. As cruel as it was. He would've ended up in the camp if they didn't do that. And thei perfect little image would've gotten a big hit.</p><p>So nowadays everyone knew about the family and their dead child. But boom, Eric was alive, just having a name of his own and excluding himself from his family's things, even if it stung him like a bitch.</p><p>Eric's parents hated him. Or maybe not hated, but they were ashamed. Why was their son, who was supposed to be perfect, a Red? Everyone in South Korea knew them. They knew Lee Eunjung, Lee Baekgyeol and Lee Jeno. They had also known Lee Youngjae, nowadays Sohn Eric — but just until he turned 8. That's when his family announced his death, and the hiding started. No more pictures of him on instagram, no more modeling jobs for him.</p><p>Eric was the black sheep in the family. He used brown contact lenses every single day, just so he wouldn't be sent away. Because his parents loved him that much. They cared that much.</p><p>Well, Eric's father was a gentle giant. He had always been, but Eric's mom was a woman with strong opinions and the need to express them out, so being the good husband he was, he always agreed to what Eunjung said.</p><p>Eric wasn't a person that got jealous fast.</p><p>But growing up while seeing Jeno have the whole world in his hands, leaving nothing to Eric, that hurt. He didn't care if Jeno got the newest game consol or watch. He didn't care if Jeno got better grades or won a medal in football. All Eric wanted was blue eyes, a normal life and his loving parents back.</p><p>But he understood why they had to keep him hidden. It was to protect him. Eric's dad had explained it to him thousands of times while comforting Eric. </p><p>And Eric loved his parents for that. He didn't ask for much, and he got a lot. He got just as much money as Jeno did, but he used it more wisely. They were equal in the eyes of their parents, but Jeno's eyes made him still better.</p><p>But Lee Jeno? Lee Jeno got jealous very easily.</p><p>Whatever Eric had, he wanted too. He needed to have more, to have everything better. He needed the power it gave him, being better than Eric; he enjoyed it, he reveled in it. And he always was, even when looking at Eric, he saw that he was better. His eyes were prettier, he was the better brother.</p><p>He had a lot of friends in school, he had a gang. Eric had no one, because he spent his days listening to music and being alone. Jeno enjoyed the attention he got every day. He was the notorious bad boy in their school, the biggest cliche ever. He let his friends pick on Eric, just to put on a show to everyone. Eric was the quiet kid in school no one knew the identity of. And that was how it should be.</p><p>But Eric didn't care. He really didn't.</p><p>His and Jeno's relationship had turned from the prettiest, most precious brother-love to a toxic relationship where Jeno poked Eric with his actions and words, and Eric let him. Because he was done being sad and angry. He lived his life, knowing that there was no change, so he enjoyed it.</p><p>Jeno could buy the things Eric bought too, he didn't care. There was nothing he had that he wouldn't let Jeno have.</p><p>Eric sat in a train, bouncing his legs up and down. He felt more than irritated. Jeno had bothered him the entire morning, he hadn't gotten his coffee yet and he hadn't found the shoes he had been wanting to buy.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Jeno's voice had broken Eric out of his thoughts in the morning. He had been blocking the hallway that led downstairs.</p><p>"Out." Eric had answered, putting the wireless airpods to his ears and connecting them to the microchip phone on his palm.</p><p>Well, Eric had everything a bit better than what other families that weren't green or blue had.</p><p>"Without your lenses?" Jeno had continued, which had made Eric look up and glare at Jeno, his red eyes burning behind the contact lenses he already had on.</p><p>Jeno had stepped back, a mocking laugh escaping his mouth as he held his hands up.<br/>
"No need to get mad Reddie, just making sure you don't get yourself killed,"</p><p>"I'm not that dumb. Take care of your own ass first." Eric had spat, walking back to his room to get a mask. Jeno had followed Eric like a puppy, wanting to annoy him more.</p><p>Sometimes Jeno ignored Eric completely. It was when he was tired or normal. Sometimes he wanted to piss Eric off, and he followed him like this, poking him with words and actions.</p><p>He train fled forward, and Eric looked out of the window. If the humans back then had made big enough choices to stop the climate change, Eric would've seen the sun now. But a thick layer or toxic smokes that could kill you in a few days shielded the sun and covered the countries and continents, stopping the sun from reaching the ground. Every day was just a grey day of darkness.</p><p>A few countries had been destroyed by nuclear bombs, and the seas were empty of fish, full of plastic. The world was so well destroyed nowadays that Eric was actually surprised it even existed.</p><p>Every single country and city was over-habitated. Wherever you went, you would see homeless people. The earth had just simply ran out of space. And since no one was allowed to travel anymore, you were stuck right there, in that country you had been born in. All countries hated each other so much that they didn't want any newcomers or different cultures in. Besides, the kerosine the airplanes used would just be the last push to send the earth to its death. </p><p>Despite humans almost destroying the whole earth, technology had really taken a big leap forward. After just 200 years humans were now travelling with trains that reached a kilometer above the ground. The cities were built like skyscrapers, in layers. You moved from one layer to another layer easily with a lift, making the cities reach the skies. Literally. </p><p>Eric was sitting in one of the trains that defied the gravity. The city below him looked like a couple of ants, that was just how high the train went.</p><p>The train was packed. Eric hated crowded places, so he kept on fumbling with the hem of his very big sweater vest that sat on top of an equally over-sized white button-up. He was always afraid someone would recognize him as the dead son of Lee Eungjung and Lee Baekgyeol, but fortunately no one had recognized him. So far. Maybe he had changed just that drastically from what he had looked back then when he was 8.</p><p>Eric was a bit of a coffee addict. He had drank it so much every day that he couldn't live a day without it anymore. His body had gotten used to the daily dose of caffeine, so he got annoying withdrawal symptoms if he didn't get his coffee right away after he woke up. </p><p>And now the clock was somewhere around 5pm — crazy right — and his system still lacked the coffee. He had spent the entire day outside, walking around the city to find some new second-hand shops and hunting the shoes he drooled after. Next he would buy the damned coffee, and starting from tomorrow, he would start rehabitating himself. That's what he liked to tell himself. But it never worked.</p><p>"Gang-nam, floor 7. Gang-nam, floor 7. The-track is on your-left. Gang-nam, floor 7." The robotic voice of a woman spoke up, and Eric watched as the people with the most expensive-looking clothes left, steps long and hurrying. They were probably Greens who owned businesses. The train sped up again, rising higher and higher. The floor 7 still wasn't the highest floor. </p><p>Eric's eyes felt dry. His eyes always became dry when he wore lenses for too long without using hydrating drops, which he had forgotten home today, so he pressed his eyes closed for a while before opening them again. It was a bit better again.</p><p>Eric concentrated on the lights of the city that now began taking over the natural light that was dim anyways. But Seoul was the prettiest like this, all colorful lights shining and making the city look like straight from a movie.</p><p>Eric sighed and turned his head to look at the ceiling of the train. That's when the mistake happened.</p><p>Eric's lenses were way too dry, so when he blinked, the eye lid grabbed the contact lense with it, and his left eye spat the brown contact lense out. </p><p>It was not abnormal for contact lense users to have that happen, but now Eric was in a train.</p><p>Panic filled his mind in a second. He looked down quickly and pulled the bucket hat lower, covering his eyes better. He had another pair of lenses with him, but he couldn't just start putting a new one on right there and then.</p><p>Eric forced himself to stay still. His heart leaped to his throat — he was going to die. His left eye was exposed now, the red color glaring at everyone even without looking at them. </p><p>The unsteady, way too fast pace of his heart filled Eric's ears. He was shaking. All he wanted to do was to get to his damn stop and run out to the nearest bathroom, but Incheon was still at least five minutes away. </p><p>But Eric's unluckiness didn't stop there. Suddenly the train stopped so abruptly, that Eric jerked forward, almost falling face first to the floor. The lights in the train turned off, signifing the loss of power. It always happened when Eric was in a hurry. God, why now?</p><p>He didn't need to look up to see the shining eyes. Evolution had changed their eyes with other ways than just the color — their eyes were more similar with what wolves had had back then. They saw better in dark, and their eyes gleamed.</p><p>Eric's breathing began getting harder, like there was an invisible weight on his chest. He needed to take big mouthfuls of air, but he had to do it quietly — too much noise could get the attention on him, and if Eric didn't look down enough, his red eye would be seen.</p><p>He had bounced his legs earlier too — but now it was all because of the panick and anxiety. He was 900 meters above the ground, his left eye was naked of its contact lense and of course the train had to run out of energy.</p><p>Eric swallowed, feeling restless. He wanted to squirm or move, to do anything, but he had to stay still. He had to. </p><p>But oh lord, Eric couldn't breathe. His chest rose faster and faster, his heart beat quicker and quicker, his mind raced on and on.</p><p>He was going to die.</p><p>But then,<br/>
"Are you okay?" Someone asked from Eric's right. </p><p>It startled Eric so badly that he made the mistake to look up, lock his gaze with the man that now stood beside him, and fuck, it was all over. The man was a Blue. He looked down immediately.</p><p>Eric's eyes watered and he pulled his legs against his chest, waiting for the sharp yell that would alarm all humans in the train about a Red. But it still didn't come. Eric didn't have enough courage to look up again, to see why was the man quiet and apparently getting closer.</p><p>"Ladies, gentlemen and persons, we are having some problems with the electricity. We should be able to continue the journey in five minutes." The same female robot talked again, but Eric didn't hear it properly.</p><p>All he could hear was the blood rushing inside his head. His breaths came out as wheezes for air, and he needed to do everything to hold himself back from crying.</p><p>The train nudged forward with a sudden kick of electricity, making some people fall and scream. The lights flashed once, twice and thrice before the train was dark again.</p><p>Eric felt himself losing the control. The tight feeling was getting stronger, heavier, deeper. He would get caught. He just knew he would.</p><p>Maybe if he stood beside the doors instead of sitting in the middle of a huge crowd of people he could get out easily. If he managed to reach the next stop.</p><p>Eric stood up, his legs shaking, and with his eyes attached tightly against the floor. But he didn't get far, because before he could even take two steps, a tall and big body stopped him, blocking the way out.</p><p>Eric couldn't look up. He tried to squeeze past the man, but he was grabbed by his waist and arm, and pushed gently back.</p><p>Eric's heart beat faster, too fast. He bit his lower lip and waited for the words. The words that could<br/>
come any time.</p><p>But instead the stranger pushed him back until Eric's back hit the wall. Then the man was satisfied, and he wrapped his hands around Eric, one large hand pressing Eric's face against his chest.</p><p>"Don't move. They'll see you if you try to get out on your own." The man whispered.</p><p>Eric's heart beat so fast that it felt like his whole body rocked with the consistent thumps. For a moment he couldn't answer, he was speechless.</p><p>"What?" He whispered back, voice wavering.</p><p>"What's your stop?" The man asked, not answering to Eric's question.</p><p>"Incheon."</p><p>"Great, mine too. Now we wait here." The man answered.</p><p>Eric closed his eyes. He was very, very suspicious of this man. He was a Blue, and Eric didn't know him at all. But somehow he stood still, obeying the man.</p><p>"Keep your left eye closed." </p><p>Eric's common sense screamed at him, barked at him, punched him. It told him to let go of the man, step back, get away. The man could be dangerous. He could be a kidnapper or a doctor that wanted to catch Reds. </p><p>But still, Eric didn't let go.</p><p>Maybe it was the scent of leather, cologne and cigarette that kept him in. Maybe it was the gentle and soft aura, that kept him there. But he didn't think he was in danger. The man was tall and buff, much bigger than Eric, so he was well hidden against the man.</p><p>Eric stole a glance at the man, and saw dark hair that had been slicked back, smooth skin that looked freshly shaved and a straight nose. The man was insanely good-looking. That's when he looked down again, heat somehow on his face. </p><p>Eric blamed the man's handsome face.</p><p>The train's lights turned on again, and it nudged forward again, this time succesfully continuing its way towards Incheon. Eric and the man both swayed a bit, the sudden push and pull almost making them lose their balance, but somehow they kept themselves up.</p><p>"Why aren't you yelling?" Eric asked, face still pressed against the man's chest.</p><p>He felt the chest deflate and inflate, like the man sighed. And he did. Then, he spoke up again, his pretty and deep voice rumbling from his chest.</p><p>"Because I'm not like that."</p><p>"There's Blues that are not like that?" Eric asked, not believing it, even if he felt safe. His mind was playing with him and making up empty comforting feelings.</p><p>"I am a Blue that is not like that. We should change the topic, this is not exactly a safe space." The man continued, not sounding mad but rather concerned.</p><p>"Right." Eric answered back hesitantly, but shut up. If he annoyed the man too much he too would like to get rid of Eric.</p><p>The train went forward, and Eric knew they were near Incheon. The woman would speak soon.</p><p>"In-cheon, floor 8. In-cheon, floor 8. The track is-on your rig-ht. In-cheon, floor 8."</p><p>"You know what to do." The man said, and Eric nodded, still keeping his left eye closed.</p><p>The man grabbed Eric's hand with his own — which was, by the way, a huge hand — and pulled him towards the doors.</p><p>They got out, and Eric felt the panick lessen in his mind. He wasn't inside that cramped space anymore, he was outside. And alive.</p><p>Only now Eric got to look at the man properly from a short distance rather than from his place against the man's chest. He really was tall, reaching at least 180 centimeters, and lord, he was handsome. </p><p>"I know a safe place." The man said when the track cleared of people and the train left. He began pulling Eric with him, but Eric stopped completely, not giving in to the pull.</p><p>The man looked back, a confused eyebrow lifted up.<br/>
"Why aren't you coming?"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere with you until I know you're safe." Eric reasoned. His left eye felt tired of being squeezed closed.</p><p>"Look at my eyecolor. Now, we need to go." The man said, squeezing Eric's hand once.</p><p>Eric was smarter than to believe that.</p><p>"I know full well Blues can hurt other people too. Give me your name." Eric said, opening his left eye again to glare at the man.</p><p>The man sighed.<br/>
"Juyeon. Now, let's go."</p><p>"You should know that I can kill you, if I want. I'm a Red." Eric growled. He wouldn't be able to kill Juyeon, but he didn't need to know that. </p><p>"Exactly. Let's go, little man, we don't have time to throw away. The next train comes in two minutes."</p><p>Finally Eric let himself being pulled forward, and he hurried his steps to match with the taller one's long leaps. </p><p>The two of them continued towards the lifts, and Juyeon pressed the button.</p><p>Eric stayed quiet. He was still on the edge, Juyeon was still a stranger, but he needed to trust him. Without Juyeon Eric would be fucked in a second. And he would've been fucked already.</p><p>When they got into the lift, and the lift continued down with the high speed, Eric stared at the numbers that changed.</p><p>They were going from floor 8 to... floor 1.</p><p>Floors from four to eight were the normal floors. Nine and ten were usually full of rich people since they were a bit more expensive ones, but still good for normal people as well. But floors from three to one? They were the bad ones.</p><p>Crimes were usual down there. They were known to be drinking places, smoking places, cheap prostitute places. The streets were much more dangerous, and people always avoided them. If they weren't Reds.</p><p>Eric hadn't visited floor one even once. He had been at floor three once, to buy alcohol when he had still been underage, but never had he had the courage to go lower.</p><p>But why on earth did a Blue, Juyeon, go to floor one?</p><p>"Floor one? Why?" Eric asked, the doors of the lift opening.</p><p>Juyeon just glanced at him and stepped out. Eric followed him — not wanting to stray too far away, even if he was a Red.</p><p>The streets were dirty and wet — something was dripping from a tube on the roof. The street was dark, even darker than the ones on top of it, and it looked exactly like an alleyway would look. Eric was a bit scared. The thought of having nine floors of a city on top of him made him feel claustrophobic; the floors could collapse any moment, leaving Eric under them. </p><p>Juyeon walked confidently, his expensive shoes clanking against the wet pavement, and finally Eric realised it.</p><p>Juyeon might have been a Blue, a rich one, but he was... different from the other Blues. Of course there were these bad boy Blues, who liked to smoke and drink, exactly like Juyeon, judging from the slight scent of cigarette on him. But Juyeon didn't think like the others did about Reds. But usually the bad boys were cold and arrogant, Juyeon had been nothing but gentle back in the train. Maybe after that he had been a bit irritated, but that was Eric's fault.</p><p>Juyeon stopped beside a door and opened it to Eric, motioning him to go inside. And Eric did.</p><p>He heard loud laughter coming, and wondered whether he could open his left eye or not. Maybe there was still cameras around.</p><p>They were inside a some kind of bar, but still a cozy hangout room. He saw many people sitting around a table. Judging from the glow of their eyes, they were all Blues. </p><p>Eric jumped when Juyeon's hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Guys, I'm back." Juyeon announced, making many heads turn to look at them. Eric felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"And who did you bring with you?" One of the men asked, leaning against the back of the couch, eyes going through Eric.</p><p>"A very unfortunate Red whose contact lenses betrayed him in a train full of people." Juyeon answered, squeezing Eric's shoulder and nudging him forward.</p><p>"A Red? A real Red? Really?" One man spoke up, blue eyes wide open and eyebrows almost touching his hairline.</p><p>"Yes, a real Red. Say hi to... to him. What was your name again?" Juyeon asked, turning to look at Eric.</p><p>"Eric." He answered.</p><p>"Yeah. Eric. Go take off your another lense too, you don't need it here." Juyeon started.</p><p>"The bathroom's on the left once you go down that hallway."</p><p>"Oh, no, I'll just put on a new one on my left eye and then leave-" Eric started, feeling very out of place. </p><p>"Come on, you're not in a hurry anyways. Enjoy some free time as yourself here, okay?" Juyeon said, whispering the last sentences to Eric's ear before patting his shoulder and walking past him to his friends.</p><p>Eric stood there for a second, feeling dumbfounded, and also having a very fast racing heart. But he shook himself out of his thoughts and exited the room to walk down the hallway and go to the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom was clean, thank god, and Eric slumped against the door for a second. He had no idea what was he doing here and why was he staying — why was he trusting all these people that could hurt him in three seconds by calling 911 — but somehow, he didn't want to leave. </p><p>Eric walked to the sink and washed his hands, enjoying the feeling of opening his left eye. It throbbed, he had been squeezing it closed for too long.</p><p>Eric opened his right eye as open as he could and carefully took out the contact lense, throwing it to trash. He had thousands of pairs at home, he wouldn't do anything with a pairless lense.</p><p>When Eric looked up, he inhaled deeply and stared himself to his eyes for a moment. It was just him and his inner demon, his red eyes. </p><p>Before he could throw himself to the deep end of thoughts, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, towards the men and Juyeon. He was feeling a bit scared, but it was reasonable.</p><p>The guys were chattering again when Eric walked there, looking for a place to sit down or at least something to lean against. Juyeon was sitting on one of the couches and looked up, his blue eyes piercing straight through Eric. He had shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving him with a black tank top, displaying his muscles to everyone.</p><p>While Eric stared back, the tension grew. Something, like electricity, crackled between them. But then a smiling man patted the space next to him.</p><p>"Come sit next to me! I'm Changmin." </p><p>Eric swallowed and cracked a small smile, walking to Changmin and carefully sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Eric." He introduced himself to Changmin, who smiled.</p><p>"Your eyes are very pretty. Welcome to our little cave."</p><p>Eric just smiled back, not knowing what to answer. </p><p>Juyeon stood up and walked to a fridge.<br/>
"Does anyone want anything?"</p><p>The other boys yelled out their orders, from coke to whiskey. </p><p>"Eric?" Juyeon asked, still crouched to reach for the drinks.</p><p>"Oh, uhm... do you have coffee? I still haven't had my coffee of the day yet and I'm getting withdrawal symptoms," Eric asked.</p><p>"Is canned americano okay?" Juyeon asked back.</p><p>"It's perfect." </p><p>Juyeon came back with arms full of drinks and handed them to everyone before sitting down. He was almost opposite of Eric, and Eric could feel his eyes on him.</p><p>Eric let his gaze run over the boys — there was ten of them, if he counted Juyeon too. Many of them looked familiar, he had probably seen their ads somewhere.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know your name, but you look very familiar." Eric said to a man with very dark brown, almost black hair that fell down on his forehead.</p><p>"I'm Kevin. You've probably seen my shin ramen ad somewhere." Kevin answered, a sly smile on his face.</p><p>Right, now Eric remembered.</p><p>"You look familiar too." Someone commented, and Eric's heart stopped. They couldn't recognize him from his baby pictures, right?</p><p>"Me?" He asked, eyes stopping on the male with blonde hair that had dark brown strands too.</p><p>"Yes. I can't wrap my mind about it, but somehow your face seems familiar." The boy continued.</p><p>"I've never been in any ads, though. I'm a brown to everyone else." Eric answered, heart beating fast.</p><p>The boy just shrugged.<br/>
"I'm Chanhee, by the way."</p><p>Eric gulped.<br/>
"Nice to meet you."</p><p>"I'm gonna put on music, any suggestions?" Juyeon asked and stood up again. He probably wanted to ease the tensed air.</p><p>"Beyonce!" Kevin sceamed, startling Eric, and making everyone else but the boy next to Kevin sigh. He just patted Kevin's thigh gently.</p><p>"Not again. Something else, please. I can't listen to Halo or Single ladies even one more time anymore." A boy complained.</p><p>"You just don't have taste, Sunwoo." Kevin spat, sulking.</p><p>"Just put on something." The buff man who had been quiet all the time said, settling a peace in the room.</p><p>"Thanks, Sangyeon. You're a lifesaver." Someone commented.</p><p>Eric was sick of not knowing everyone's names. But just as he was about to comment about it, Changmin stood up.</p><p>"You should know all of our names! The one next to Kevin is Jacob, Haknyeon is next to Sangyeon, and Hyunjae and Younghoon are there." Changmin introduced them, throwing himself to Chanhee's lap, who grunted and complained quietly.</p><p>Juyeon put on some rock music, it playing softly at the backround, even if it wasn't soft music. Then he walked back, but instead of going where he originally sat, he sat down next to Eric, and threw his hand to rest on the back of the couch.</p><p>He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and brought his hand back to light one up, Eric's eyes tightly on him.</p><p>Their thighs were pressed against each other's, and it made Eric want to squirm. He watched as Juyeon brought the cigarette to his pretty lips and inhaled, the toxic smoke entering his lungs.</p><p>Juyeon tilted his head back and exhaled slowly, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.</p><p>"Want some?" He asked, turning his head to look at Eric.</p><p>Eric shook his head.<br/>
"No, thank you. I can't exactly go to home smelling like cigarettes."</p><p>Juyeon chuckled.<br/>
"You'll smell like cigarette anyways if you're in this space with us. But I agree, you won't smell that strongly if you yourself don't smoke."</p><p>Eric stayed quiet and stared at Juyeon, bringing his legs to squeeze them against his chest. The rest of the guys were talking and drinking, in their own worlds. To Eric, it seemed like the moment was just Juyeon and him. Why? He didn't know.</p><p>"Why aren't you scared of me?" Eric asked.</p><p>"Should I be?" Juyeon asked back, his eyes staring straight at the wall in front of him.</p><p>"I'm a Red, you should." </p><p>"And I'm a Blue, should you be scared?" Juyeon asked again.</p><p>"No. You can't hurt me." Eric answered.</p><p>The next moment happened so fast that Eric had no time prepare himself for it. Juyeon dropped the cigarette to the floor and attacked, pinning Eric against the couch. He brought his hand up to punch Eric.</p><p>Eric immediately closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to protect his face, waiting for the blow. Had he been wrong with coming here?</p><p>But when the blow never came, Eric opened his eyes. Juyeon's fist was only few centimeters away from his face, and Eric swallowed. </p><p>Juyeon's dark eyes watched Eric carefully before he got off Eric and sat down again.<br/>
"I'm a Blue, but I'm capable of hurting you, even if we aren't supposed to. Yeah, I can't kill you, and a punch is the best I can do, but still." </p><p>The space had fallen quiet, and Eric felt all ten pairs of eyes on him. He felt a bit dumb and sheepish so he gripped his jeans in his fists.</p><p>"We aren't scared of you, Reddie." Sunwoo commented from the other side of the room while eating chips. </p><p>Eric stayed quiet, hating having everyone's attention on him, so he turned to look at Juyeon again.</p><p>Surprisingly, Juyeon looked like he was hesitating to say something. He had had a 360° turn, and he looked... soft? </p><p>"More like... you're appreciated here." Juyeon said, turning to look at Eric. His cheeks were dusted with the slightest amout of blush.</p><p>For a moment, Eric stayed quiet, his heart beating. But then he broke into a wide smile, and grinned, hugging Juyeon. It hadn't been his plan, but somehow he felt like it.</p><p>"Thank you. That means the world to me."</p><p>Juyeon's arms wrapped around Eric too. The hug was comfortable and Eric really enjoyed it, but it would've been weird if he had continued it for longer, so he pulled himself back. And he melted, because oh god, Juyeon was smiling. And he looked so pretty.</p><p>"Juyeon's right, even if most of us haven't met a Red before, you're one of us here. You don't need to be scared." Sangyeon said, smiling, and Eric felt happier than ever.</p><p>Finally, finally he had friends. Finally he was able to be a part of something. Finally there was something Jeno couldn't take away, and those were these guys. Even if he hadn't even talked to all of them. But if they said he was safe and welcome there, Eric counted them as his friends.</p><p>"Alright, it's time for karaoke!" Haknyeon said, jumping up.</p><p>"Hell yeah! Eric, can you sing?" Kevin asked, standing up too.</p><p>"Nope. I'm more of a rapper. But I can, and I will challenge Mariah Carey." Eric said, grinning, which made Kevin laugh and clap.</p><p>"That's the spirit, pretty boy. Let's go!" Kevin continued, jumping to the karaoke machine they had.</p><p>Everyone stood up, excluding Juyeon. Eric offered him a hand — smiling. </p><p>Juyeon glanced up at Eric, then at his hand, before he grabbed it and pulled himself up with the help of Eric.</p><p>If they didn't stop holding hands after that, no one said anything.</p><p>If Juyeon picked Eric up like a princess at 2am while singing and dancing, and they both laughed and smiled, no one said anything.</p><p>—</p><p>The next day was hell.</p><p>He had spent his entire evening with the boys, singing and dancing. He had gotten to know them, and now he had ten new contacts on his phone, one of them being Juyeon's. The word was burned into his mind, he felt a connection between them. Juyeon was really kind and nice.</p><p>Eric had a shitty day at school — he did not fit in with the actual browns. They practiced some very difficult codes for robots, and honestly, Eric missed half of the explanation because he was busy playing minesweeper. Yes, it was a fucking old game, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>After school Eric had gone to buy the shoes and the coffee of the day, and he had ran into Jeno and his friends. They had been assholes, like usually. But that wasn't even the worst part. </p><p>When Eric's mom smelled the cigarette on Eric's clothes, the hell broke loose. </p><p>It led to the current situation.</p><p>"What the fuck have you been doing, Eric?" His mother, Eunjung, yelled, holding Eric's sweater vest in her hands.</p><p>"Nothing! Give it back!" Eric said, panicking on the inside. </p><p>His sweater vest smelled like Juyeon. His cologne and the smell of cigarettes had stuck on it after hugging dozens of times yesterday while singing and dancing or doing anything. </p><p>"This is not nothing! It smells like cigarette, and men's cologne! What did you do yesterday? And don't think of lying, I know you came home yesterday at four in the morning." Eunjung continued.</p><p>Eric swallowed. That was not good. But why was she so mad with Eric? Jeno did that all the time. He had been caught smoking before too, but somehow it had been alright because it was Jeno they were talking about.</p><p>"And then you slept through your alarms, went to school late, got a warning of you playing games and left four hours too early? You better explain this, Sohn Eric."</p><p>Eric swallowed again. He couldn't explain it.</p><p>"Have you been whoring around? Looking for compliments?" His mom asked, straightforward as always. If someone saw this now, they would be convinced Eunjung hated Eric. But she didn't, she was just a person that got angry quickly, and who treated her children differently.</p><p>"What? No! I met this guy because my contact lense signed its deal off when I was in the train! He helped me!" Eric said.</p><p>His mother was quiet for a while, staring at Eric with wide eyes.</p><p>"Sohn Eric, you always cause troubles. Ever since you were a child. Lord, it would be easier to just let them take you to the camps." </p><p>Eric's jaw opened. The whole house fell quiet, even Eric's father, who had just stepped inside, stopped his happy smile and wave mid-way.</p><p>Something broke inside Eric. He knew she would say that one day, he knew Eunjung just was like this, a hot-headed blonde woman, but god did it hurt.</p><p>Eunjung knew she had fucked up. </p><p>"Do you even hear yourself?" Eric asked, long gone the urge to yell. </p><p>"Eric, that's not what I meant-" She started, but Eric cut her off.</p><p>"My name is not fucking Eric. I'm Youngjae, yet I'm forced to use Eric so I don't need to be your dead son. Because a Red would ruin your reputition, right?" Eric started. He saw Jeno walking down the stairs, too. Greedy bitch.</p><p>"Eric." Eunjung simply said, her eyes glistening with tears. Oh, she was crying instead of Eric? </p><p>"I am not even a son to you. I'm something else you need to hide. Jeno is your lovely perfect son, I'm a piece of trash. Did you even think of me? I'm supposed to be fucking dead." Eric stated.</p><p>It was quiet, and Eunjung looked like she would crumble down any moment.</p><p>"I'm leaving now, and I won't tell you where I go. So don't come after me. People might mistake me as your son." Eric spat, taking his phone and spinning on his heels. </p><p>He avoided his father's usually fond gaze too, and pulled on his shoes. The entire house was still quiet.</p><p>"I finally found people that care about me and appreciate me, so don't think the fake love you force to have for me is anything better than that."</p><p>And Eric stepped out. He didn't bother looking back. He didn't bother walking, he ran. He ran towards the train stop, because he knew exactly where to go.</p><p>The train arrived just as Eric did, and he sat down, catching his breath from the run. If the train lost electricity today, he would officially explode.</p><p>His mom's words played inside his head like a CD, but he refused to give them too much space now. He could cry later, all he wanted to do now was to arrive in Incheon. </p><p>Eric stuffed the airpods to his ears, letting soft alternative rock music fill his ears while the train continued its way. They stopped at the stops, and when Incheon got closer, Eric stood up. The travel was much shorter now without running out of electricity. </p><p>Eric stepped out of the train, and continued to the lifts. He was getting closer, and he could feel the calming feeling spreading in his chest again. The lift arrived quickly and took Eric down.</p><p>The smell of mold welcomed Eric again, and he stepped out. The floor one looked familiar even after visiting it only once.</p><p>He could already see the hangout place. But something felt off, like someone was following him.</p><p>Before Eric could turn around, a hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking Eric around.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Eric asked.</p><p>Jeno had the audacity to scoff.<br/>
"I could ask the same about you. Floor one? Really?"</p><p>"And why do you care?" Eric spat, slapping Jeno's hand off his shoulder.</p><p>"Mom and dad wouldn't be delighted to know you're here." Jeno continued.</p><p>"They wouldn't be delighted no matter what I did. Don't act like a fucking saint, I know what you do."</p><p>"Oh? What do I do?" Jeno asked, tilting his head innocently.</p><p>"Want me to make you a list? You're a mean person, Jeno. You're fucking ruthless. I can't believe you're the same human I thought I knew when I was younger. When I was still alive for the public eye." Eric started, Jeno's eyes darkening.</p><p>"Look who's speaking. A Red." Jeno scoffed.</p><p>"This is exactly what I mean! You don't hear yourself either, do you? You're my fucking brother! Or at least you were! But you insult me, bully me, do everything to make my life miserable!" Eric almost yelled. His words echoed in the tunnel. </p><p>For the first time in a while, Jeno looked shocked, and a bit hurt.</p><p>"But you're lucky, aren't you? The brother you hate so much died twelve years ago, didn't he? Yes, he did. Instead, they created this person, this stranger they could hide so they wouldn't need to be ashamed of their own son!" Eric yelled. </p><p>"You're a Red." Jeno stated. It was the only thing he managed to get out. What a valid argument.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Let me tell you, then. You're a fucking bitch, that's what you are. A bitch. A bitch acting like a saint when you're the devil on the inside." Eric spat and turned around to continue his way, but Jeno grabbed his shoulder, and pulled Eric closer, fist up in the air to punch Eric.</p><p>But someone else got to punch Jeno first.</p><p>Jeno let go of Eric, stumbling to the ground and groaning in pain. Eric looked to the side, seeing Juyeon with his familiar leather jacket.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch him." Juyeon growled, dragging Jeno up by his collar.</p><p>"Don't touch him, do you hear me? Don't say a word to him, or you'll be responsible of them to me. Got it?"</p><p>Jeno cursed for a while, but nodded, and Juyeon threw him back to the floor. Juyeon was the bigger person here.</p><p>"Know your place." Juyeon continued, spitting on top of Jeno before turning to Eric, and without any words, he grabbed Eric's hand and continued to the lifts. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Eric asked, but Juyeon shushed him.</p><p>When the doors of the elevator closed, Juyeon yanked Eric close to him, trapping him in a tight hug.</p><p>"Your brother's a fucking idiot. Lee Jeno's a fucking idiot." Juyeon mumbled, still worked out by the fight.</p><p>He buried his nose in Eric's hair and mumbled some more, inhaling deeply before continuing mumbling again.</p><p>"It's okay. I think he learnt his lesson now." Eric said, his hands trailing down Juyeon's arms.</p><p>The lift dinged, and Juyeon pushed Eric gently forward. They had arrived at the floor 10, the highest one.</p><p>Juyeon took the lead quickly, and began leading Eric towards some place. </p><p>They got inside an apartment, rode the lift to floor 351, and Juyeon opened the door to the apartment with the chip inside his hand.</p><p>The apartment was a very luxorious one. It was definitely one of the most beautiful ones in Seoul.</p><p>"Come. I have a place I need to show to you." Juyeon said, pulling Eric with him. They continued through the apartment and up some stairs to the rooftop.</p><p>When they got out, Eric gasped. It was so beautiful. Even if he couldn't see the stars. The lights of the city were pretty enough.</p><p>Juyeon stopped at the railing, and leaned against it, inhaling and then exhaling deeply, smoke escaping his mouth. It wasn't cigarette's smoke this time, but the suprisingly cold air.</p><p>"I knew who you were from the first time I saw you in the train." Juyeon said, staring at the city opening in front of him.</p><p>Eric stilled in his movements, and squeezed the railing tighter.<br/>
"How?"</p><p>"You look like the ad I saw when I was younger. You were seven back then. The toy ad, remember? I never believed in your death, and I proved myself right in the train."</p><p>"Well, it is what it is." Eric answered, and watched as Juyeon fished a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it up.</p><p>"Why would they hide you?" Juyeon asked after taking a long inhale of the toxics.</p><p>"Because being the top models of the country, they can't have a Red as their child when the entire family is full of blues." </p><p>"I always knew Lee Jeno was an asshole. Fucking bitch." Juyeon murmured, and Eric snorted.</p><p>"Enough of him, please. I don't have the energy to talk about them now." Eric sighed.</p><p>A hand handed over a cigarette, and this time Eric accepted it without hesitation. He lifted it to his mouth and inhaled, allowing the cancerous smoke to enter his lungs. He couched a bit, but it wasn't bad.</p><p>"If I can say one more time about your family, I would say that you're not as beautiful as them, but even more. If they're all rotten on the inside, you grow the most beautiful flower." Juyeon almost whispered, turning to look at Eric. Wind played with his hair, and Eric smiled.</p><p>"You should meet my dad. You would like him. He's very nice, I love him. Of course I love my other family members too, but there's just some friction between us."</p><p>"If you say so, I believe you. Your dad is probably nice." Juyeon agreed, and Eric handed the cigarette back to Juyeon.</p><p>They were quiet for a while, only watching the city under them. Eric hesitated, but reached for Juyeon's hand. Juyeon saw it, and held his hand out so Eric could hold it.</p><p>"I really enjoyed the night yesterday." Eric said.</p><p>"Me too. They are good people." Juyeon answered, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.</p><p>"I really enjoyed your company yesterday." Eric continued. He didn't know where he was going with this conversation.</p><p>"Eric." Juyeon started, and turned around to face Eric. His hand let go of Eric's, and grabbed him by his waist.</p><p>"Juyeon." </p><p>"Oh, Youngjae." Juyeon sighed, leaning forward to hug Eric in his arms.</p><p>Eric's heart skipped a beat at his real name, and he smiled and inhaled the familiar scent that had stuck on his clothes and mind. The scent of leather, cologne and cigarette. The scent of Juyeon.</p><p>"My sweet little Red." Juyeon whispered, and if his lips touched Eric's ear, Eric didn't mention it.</p><p>"Juyeon." Eric said to gain his attention.</p><p>Juyeon pulled back, looking at Eric. </p><p>And Eric didn't hesitate. He kissed Juyeon.</p><p>Eric stood on his tiptoes, and closed his eyes. Juyeon had frozen for a second, but he pulled Eric closer, their lips continuing the kiss.</p><p>Juyeon tasted like cigarettes, but so did Eric. </p><p>Juyeon picked Eric up, and he locked his legs around Juyeon's waist, hands connecting behind his neck, and the kiss deepened. Their lips moved against each other's, fitting perfectly together. Juyeon's big and strong hands held Eric by his thighs, keeping him stable while they kissed.</p><p>The wind messed with their hairs, but Eric could only focus on Juyeon's lips against his. And the hands that felt so good on his body.</p><p>"Eric." Juyeon whispered, breaking the kiss to breathe. He pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>"Juyeon." Eric answered, smiling.</p><p>"Stop saying my name, it makes me feel drunk." </p><p>Eric laughed.<br/>
"Sorry."</p><p>"No, don't say sorry. You know what, I'm kissing you again."</p><p>And Juyeon kissed him again. And again. And again.</p><p>A few days later, Eric returned to home with Juyeon. Eric had been right, Juyeon liked his father. And Eric's father liked Juyeon. Even Eric's mother apologized, but some wounds were too deep to heal completely in a few days. </p><p>Jeno? Jeno was too proud to apologize. But Eric knew that he would do it some day. Jeno could handle guilt only for so long.</p><p>It would take Eric some time to forgive some things, but with the help from Juyeon, and the rest of the boys, he would get over everything.</p><p>After a few years, Juyeon had become one of the leading models of South Korea. And Eric started working with him, even as a Red. Even if he didn't use contact lenses anymore. Because everyone knew that Lee Juyeon's boyfriend, soon-to-be husband, Sohn Eric, was a Red that had been dead for years. </p><p>And there was nothing they could do about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading!</p><p>This is a second fic in the AU of eye colors I created when I got inspired while shopping for contact lenses. I wouldn’t have done this if @sesshomaruu hadn’t requested it! I hope this is somehow something you wanted it to be! </p><p>I will probably write more to this AU some day. We’ll see when, hahaha! </p><p>Yeah, thank you for reading again, and feel free to leave kudos and comments if you feel like it🥰</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21">my twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho">my curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>